


伽藍の洞 (Garan no Dou)

by denisaomine8



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Typos, mute!Miyoshi, perawat!Sakuma, sori menyori alsdkfgh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: Sakuma, si perawat yang baru saja bertugas---harus 'mengurus' Miyoshi, si pasien abadi merangkap 'anak nakal' di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.Awalnya cukup sulit, sungguh--tapi di sisi lain, dia tak merasa keberatan. 伽藍の洞 (Garan no Dou) : Empty Shrine ; Kuil Kosong (adapted from Kara No Kyoukai's 4th movie)





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOHO!  
> DA-8 KEMBALEH~  
> Dengan fik bertema cukup.. lain dari yang biasa saya tulis.
> 
> Oh, dan sedikit kamus(??) mengenai salah satu penyakit Miyotan.  
> -Aphonia is defined as the inability to produce voiced sound.[1] A primary cause of aphonia is bilateral disruption of the recurrent laryngeal nerve, which supplies nearly all the muscles in the larynx. Damage to the nerve may be the result of surgery (e.g., thyroidectomy) or a tumor.
> 
> Aphonia means "no sound." In other words, a person with this disorder has lost his/her voice.
> 
> ~Jadi.. singkatnya Miyotan kesayangan kita mengidap penyakit yang menyebabkan suaranya hilang/tidak ada. Maapkeun saya yah Miyotan //digampar
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, dan Maki Katsuhiko disini adalah kakak kembar Miyotan btw. //telatngasihtaunya

Namanya Miyoshi Katsuhiko.

 

Salah satu pasien yang bisa dijuluki 'pasien abadi' karena sudah tinggal di rumah sakit selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Usianya masih muda, baru sekitar dua puluh lima. Karena kecelakaan besar di malam natal sepuluh tahun yang lalu---nyawa _mama_ dan _papa_ serta dua anggota tubuhnya diambil paksa. _Dihilangkan darinya begitu saja_.

 

Lumpuh total di bagian kaki dan _Psychogenic Aphonia_.

 

Kelainan ganda ini membuat dokter menyerah. Susah disembuhkan. _Cidera pada pita suara dan kakinya terlalu besar_ \---kata mereka yang sudah menangani Miyoshi.

 

Maki, kakak kembar sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga Miyoshi, pun sudah membawa sang adik ke luar negeri dan bahkan sempat memanggil ahli terapi termahal demi kesembuhannya---namun nihil hasil. Akhirnya Katsuhiko muda diserahkan ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo, mengandalkan perawatan dan kiat terapi rutin para dokter disana---berharap setidaknya ada perkembangan walau cuma sedikit---sementara Maki mengemban tugas sang ayah untuk menjalankan Katsuhiko Enterprise seorang diri. Di awal usianya yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun, pemuda itu harus menyelami seluk beluk perusahaan dan melupakan impiannya untuk menjadi seniman.

 

Sepanjang perawatannya, berulang kali Miyoshi berulah hingga membuat suster yang merawatnya angkat tangan dan sering mengalihkan tugasnya ke orang lain. _Sebutlah : memuntahkan makanan, memaparkan tangan berlumur jus tomat di seragam salah satu suster perempuan_ (asyik melihat orang itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pihak rumah sakit karena dikira melukai Miyoshi), dan yang terakhir jauh lebih parah -- _membabat habis alis seorang perawat muda dari Jerman_ (yang konon baru saja mutasi di Jepang) _dengan pencukur manual_.

 

Sosok rapuh itu dilempar dari satu ke yang lainnya seperti kentang panas. Miyoshi sudah terbiasa melihat perawatnya datang silih berganti dengan wajah atau gender yang berbeda. Setiap kali pintu dibuka, setiap itu pula rupanya berganti, seakan Tuan Pintu---begitulah Miyoshi menamainya---memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah penampilan seseorang.

 

Barangkali mereka sudah tak sanggup menanggapi leluconnya.

 

 _Apanya yang salah? Kenapa itu bisa dinilai salah? Bukankah manusia senang dengan humor?_ Dia hanya ingin sebuah hiburan kecil, dan yang didapatnya hanyalah respon sama yang direpetasi, monoton. Maka dia akan tetap melakukannya, persetan jika semua perawat ini keluar karenanya. Toh' kakaknya sudah membayar semua omong kosong ini dengan sangat mahal. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk main asal tendang si tuna ganda keluar dari rumah sakit jika tak berkenan memelihara lagi.

 

Tapi Maki-nii pasti jauh lebih sedih karena aku gak mau nurut.

 

" Ya ampun, sudah besar malah mirip anak _autis_."

 

" Otak kirinya terkena luka parah. Wajar kan', kalau kelakuannya abnormal?"

 

" Eh?! Masa sih?!"

 

Muncul yang lainnya, " Kudengar, Sakuma yang sekarang kebagian jatah buat ngurusin si biang bader itu."

 

" Huh, lega sih. Tapi kasihan juga."

 

" Lihat saja, dua jam merawat bocah autis itu dan dia akan segera hengkang dari rumah sakit ini."

 

Disinilah Sakuma, perawat trainee yang di awal minggu baktinya sudah kebagian jatah seorang pasien tengil merangkap abadi (juga yang tadi dijadikan objek pembicaraan sekitar). Berseragam putih bersih lengkap dengan ID yang tersemat di dada. Kasak-kusuk para suster perempuan atau lelaki diabaikan di sepanjang jalan. Sugesti positif berusaha ditanam dalam pikirannya.

 

' _Oke, Sakuma. Inilah hari pertama bersama pasienmu! Semangat!_ '

 

Baru menggeser pintu, dibarengi pijakan kaki di lima belas senti pertama----buah apel melayang ke arahnya---yang langsung dia hindari seketika.

 

.... _Oke, Sakuma. Ini bahkan belum satu jam semenjak kau meninggalkan rumahmu_.

 

Buah ranum tersebut melesat menuju tembok, membentur poster tentang larangan merokok. DUK---bunyinya hanya itu, pelan dan berlangsung amat singkat. Apel merah itu terpental ke depan, meroda sebentar sebelum berhenti di dekat sepatu pantofelnya.

 

Sakuma mengambil apel tersebut---oh baiklah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada buah malang ini---dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP berukuran 3x4. Bercat pastel dengan gorden warna krem yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya dari luar. Bau obat serta harumnya udara dari AC yang dipasangi pewangi ruangan menyatu dan cukup membuat hidung mengerut drastis. Terlalu _semriwing_.

 

Tak butuh lama pula untuk mencari satu-satunya penghuni ruangan Mawar nomor 11.

 

Katsuhiko Miyoshi ada disana, bergelung dibalik selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuh---mirip siput. Seakan tak mau bertemu dengan siapapun yang dengan lancang memasuki area privatnya. Mengerang kesal lewat lapis tekstil tebal nan hangat layaknya seekor singa yang terganggu karena singa daerah lain memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya.

 

" .. uh, Katsuhiko-san?"

 

Erangannya berhenti.

 

Sepi tetiba mengeloni keadaan. Jedanya cukup lama.

 

Mungkin dia mulai berpikir kalau itu bukan suster yang biasa merawatnya. Lagipula Sakuma kan laki-laki. Masa iya suara perempuan kayak begitu.

 

" Katsuhiko-san? Aku Sakuma, orang yang akan merawatmu mulai sekarang. Salam kenal!"

 

Selimut tak kunjung disibak.

 

" Uh.." Sakuma berjalan menuju jendela (setelah sebelumnya meletakkan apel tadi di keranjang buah), membuka tirai dan mengikatnya dengan tali keemasan agar cahaya bisa leluasa masuk ke dalam ruangan, " disini agak gelap. Jadi sebaiknya kubuka saja gordennya ya?"

 

Lamat-lamat selimut diturunkan hingga sampai di batang hidung. Pucuk coklat kemerahan menyeruak dari balik kegelapan. Sepasang mata kucing warna merah marun menatap pada sosok asing penuh selidik (juga penasaran). Kilat cahaya masih ada disana, begitu hidup. Tatapannya tak bercelah dan cukup menyiratkan ancaman.

 

" Halo."

 

Alis tetap mengerut. Namun perlahan dia anggukan kepalanya barang sekali.

 

' Halo juga.'

 

Miyoshi tetap was-was terhadap Sakuma.

 

" Hari yang cerah, bukan?"

 

Kerutan dalam akhirnya mengendur. Selimut diturunkan kembali hingga sepinggang. Tampak wajah rupawan meski sudah terbaring selama lebih dari satu dasawarsa. Bibir _pink_ merekah cantik ditimpa sinar mentari. Hidungnya mancung. Wajahnya cukup imut, kendati pipi putih bersemu sewarna kelopak sakura terlihat sedikit menirus.

 

Mulutnya mencoba bergerak, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar.

 

' _K a m u s i a p a_?'

 

Paham maksudnya, Sakuma tersenyum, " aku Sakuma. Perawat tahap _trainee_ yang baru mulai bekerja hari ini." _Dan baru pertama kali pula aku dilempari apel semena-mena oleh pasienku sendiri. **Kau**_.

 

Mulut Miyoshi membentuk 'O'. Kelopak mata menurun sedikit. Kemudian tangan yang tersambung dengan kantung berisi cairan infus menggunakan IV tergerak menuju meja, meraba permukaan hingga jemarinya menggapai bilah pisau kecil untuk mengupas buah yang tergeletak diluar keranjang.

 

" OI!!"

 

Miyoshi yang duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal besar mulai mengarahkan ujung benda tumpul itu ke arah dirinya. Tepat di tengah dada. Gerakannya lambat mengalahkan dentingan jarum jam. Kedua mata merapat, siap menyambut kematian di depan pelupuk. Menarik sang malaikat maut di tengah sepi yang mengekang diri. Meminta dibebaskan dari segala belenggu dunia, memohon agar hubungannya dengan dunia fana segera diputus.

 

Pisau itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari kulitnya sekarang.

 

Saat sang perawat muda secara insting mencegah mata pisau itu melesat ke dada si pasien, di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah realisasi datang menghampirinya.

 

 _Anak ini juga punya kelainan mental_.

 

Tapi kenapa tak tertulis di lembar diagnosa? Setahu Sakuma, Miyoshi hanya memiliki dua kelainan. Apa dokter yang menanganinya salah diagnosis? Atau Sakuma sengaja dikerjai mentang-mentang dia baru bekerja hari ini?

 

Kalau opsi kedua benar, dia bersumpah akan meneror si sarap Oikawa seumur hidup karena sudah menipunya (dan bahkan nyaris menyebabkan satu nyawa melayang karena ulahnya. Apa-apaan sih maksud orang itu?).

 

Miyoshi kembali mengerang. Keping merah wine dipejam erat. Ronta tanpa verbal melewati mulut sembari menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Sakuma. Kepala itu menggeleng keras, helai poninya berayun pelan. Dia terus mengerang, terus melawan, terus meronta, terus menghentak tiada henti.

 

_Cukup. Dia harus mati sekarang. Dia harus menghilang sekarang. [ **Lihat tatapan mereka, begitu hina dan tidak peduli]**. Dia tak ingin menghalangi Maki-nii lagi. Dia tak ingin membebani Maki-nii lagi. [ **Dengar bisikan mereka, sindiran dan cercaan dan makian** ]. Dia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain lagi, dia tak mau dikatai mayat hidup lagi, dia tak butuh---_

 

" MIYOSHI!!"

 

.. Butuh--- _apa_?

 

" Demi Tuhan, Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri!"

 

Kosong. Nol. **Zero**. _Nul_. Hampa. Hancur. Rusak. Mati. Hilang. Lalu---- _apa_? **_Apa yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan_**?!

 

Tubuh si cacat meremang. Gerakannya terhenti total. Suara yang lalu-lalang di telinga hanya jam dinding, gorden yang terbang merendah terkena semilir angin, dan orang yang memegang erat kedua tangannya.

 

Sepasang iris anggur terbuka perlahan, merefleksi sepasang manik hidup yang mengingatkannya pada buah _blueberry_. _Rasanya manis dan asam, seperti selapis selai di atas roti yang dipanggang mama setiap sarapan atau isian donat favoritnya atau pocky kesukaannya Maki-nii_. Atau memang itu buah _blueberry_ sungguhan? Entahlah.

 

" A.. u--- _aah_."

 

Jemarinya diurai lembut, melepas pisau dari cengkeraman keras. Benda tajam itu lalu disimpan jauh di seberang ruangan, sebuah laci kecil di bawah rak TV.

 

" _Aaa_ \---!!! Ngh..,"

 

Sial.

 

Jika sudah ada disana, Miyoshi harus jalan. Kalau mau jalan, dia harus pakai kursi roda. Memang siapa yang mau membantunya duduk di kursi roda cuma untuk mengambil sebilah pisau di seberang ruangan?----dimana kemudian, kejadian tadi pasti akan terulang lagi. Pasti sia-sia, kan? Dan jelas orang-orang selain Maki- _nii_ dan Hatano dan Jitsui akan menganggapnya si gila yang hobi mencelakai diri sendiri. Nanti Maki- _nii_ akan ikut disalahkan, dan Miyoshi makin dikucilkan seisi dunia.

 

Akhirnya dia menyerah.

 

Meremas selimut, Miyoshi---lagi-lagi---hanya bisa mengerang. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

 

Sakuma masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan liuk senyumnya, " ... maaf sudah lancang memanggilmu 'Miyoshi'. Aku tadi reflek--"

 

Miyoshi menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk pelan. Kelopak mata terasa berat.

 

" A-apa boleh kalau kupanggil 'Miyoshi' saja mulai sekarang? Ini biar .. akrab, mungkin?"

 

Mata senyalang elang itu berputar ke depan, memberinya tatapan yang berkata '...Apa-apaan?' berikut dengan lipatan samar di dahi lebarnya.

 

" Yah.. Itu kan. Miyoshi. _Mi_ (三) dari kanji angka _tiga_. Dan _Yoshi (_ 好), kalau gak salah---' _suka_ ', deh. Boleh kan?"

 

Jeda sebentar.

 

Miyoshi masih sibuk memproses kata-kata tadi dalam pikirannya. Bulu mata lentik naik turun dengan tempo lambat. Satu alis terangkat tinggi, sebelum akhirnya kedua bahu diangkat sekali.

 

_' Terserah deh.'_

 

" Berarti... Miyoshi."

 

Sakuma mengulur tangannya, sisi wajah terang terkena bias cahaya. Kulum senyum tulus yang tak pernah dia lihat dari orang-orang kemarin muncul begitu saja tepat di depan mukanya. Miyoshi sempat terpana sesaat.

 

" Mohon bantuannya ya!"

 

 _ **Mengabaikan ketegangan karena orang yang dia rawat hampir mati konyol, atau terlampau bodoh untuk kabur dan mengundurkan diri**_.

 

Pandangan Miyoshi terhadap orang ini mulai berubah.

 

Tangan itu pun dibalas dengan jabat ringan dan senyum tipis.

 

' _Mohon bantuannya juga, Sakuma-san_.'

 

Mungkin. Hanya _mungkin_ , dirinya bisa keluar dari kehidupan monoton lewat kehadiran sosok ini. Berharap sekali takkan menyusahkan, bukan? Bisa jadi apa yang dia cari dan butuhkan ternyata lebih dekat dari yang dia kira.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

  
" Oh, ya. Miyoshi,"

 

Alis menaut, ' _apa_?'

 

" Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menulis menggunakan notes untuk berkomunikasi? Sekalian melatih tangan dan ingatanmu soal huruf kanji."

 

Satu garis meroket tinggi. _Ya ampun, belum apa-apa sudah begini aja_ \---

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_Dari sinilah, kisah sang perawat baru dan pasien uniknya dimulai._

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf jika ada kesalahan EYD, diagnosa, dll. Saya masih kurang kalau soal mencari materi buat fanfik huhuhu //dilemparkelaut


End file.
